Boss Raids
=Boss raids= Boss types Dragons Hydras Molochs Kraken Loot The amount of loot you get after fighting a boss depends on several things. The division of resources (other than gold) is dependent on boss type, and there is an overall cap based on the boss’s level. You can only get in total 500 resources from a Level 1 boss, 3000 for a Level 2, etc. Whether you kill the boss or not does not influence the amount of resources gained! However, the promised artifact (if any) will only drop if you kill the boss. In addition to resources, you will gain (X*loot) gold, where X is a set factor decided by the boss level. To figure the maximum loot from a dungeon raid, you can set up the following calculation: Example: 25 Berserkers (capacity 10) can carry maximum total of 250 resources. Gold does not weigh anything in this game. However, it appears that you can only receive up to double your Troops’ total capacity in gold. This chart is based on information gathered from several boss raid reports: *Suggested Units is the number of units (of that type) that would be needed to make sure you carry all the loot back home. Only surviving units can carry loot, so to guarantee max loot you should send additional units to account for battle losses. When you don’t manage to kill the boss, your troop losses are 5 times higher than if the boss dies. With current knowledge, 300% of the listed defense worth in attack should ensure a kill. With less there is always a small chance to fail. ‘(sea)’ Sloops, Frigates and War Galleons can only attack Sea-Dungeons and cannot attack Land-Dungeons. Although Frigates can transport land units across water to Land-Dungeons. NOTE: I have had very good luck with all units EXCEPT for sloops against an Octopus. I have screen prints where 308 sloops (with +34% bonus) lose to a L7 Octopus and 500 lose to a L8! Be very careful hunting bosses with sloops! Artifacts You will always receive resources from attacking a boss, but you will only get the promised Artifact if you kill the boss. However, as your title increases you lose the ability to gain artifacts from lower level bosses. You can always gain Artifacts for one title below your current. For Specifics about Artifacts, check: Artifacts Also, each boss type gives different Artifacts: *All bosses can give Shovels, Amulets, Medallions, Horns, Chests, and Toolkits. *Dragons can give Axes *Hydras can give Picks *Molochs can give Hammers *Krakens can give Axes, Picks, Hammers and Sickles The Boss Levels grants the following Artifacts when slain: Level 1 – Copper for Knights Level 2 – Bronze for Barons Level 3 – Steel for Earls Level 4 – Silver for Marquess Level 5 – Gold for Princes Level 6 – Platinum for Dukes Level 7 – Verite for Kings Level 8 – Valorite for Emperors Level 9 – 2 Valorite Artifacts Level 10 – 3 Valorite Artifacts Notes Bosses level 7+ will automatically be shown as deserted as soon as a player sends troops to raid it, this prevents other players from raiding the same boss. Bosses spawn randomly depending on the amount of player cities and their level. If there are more cities in an area, more bosses will spawn nearby (about the same amount of bosses per city). VW: Bosses despawn after a time or if a certain amount of players sent attacks. Guaranteed boss kill figures To have a 75% chance of killing a boss you must send 56.25% of the unit numbers listed below. To have a 50% chance of killing a boss you must send 25% of the unit numbers listed below. To have a 25% chance of killing a boss you must send 12.5% of the unit numbers listed below. To take into account research divide the numbers required by the amount of research you have and round up, ie for 50% research divide by 1.50, for 75% research divide by 1.75, for 100% research divide by 2.00 Number of units required to guarantee killing dragons without research Number of units required to guarantee killing hydras without research Number of units required to guarantee killing Molochs without research Number of units required to guarantee killing Octopus without research Guaranteed Max loot + kill figures (Including unit losses) These numbers are the number of units that are required to guarantee maximum loot after killing the boss and losing units. Number of units required to guarantee maximum loot from Dragons without research. Number of units required to guarantee maximum loot from Hydras without research. Number of units required to guarantee maximum loot from Molochs without research. Number of units required to guarantee maximum loot from Octopus without research. (<2% chance of losing ship is ignored)